Senran Kagura: Case Shinobi
by SkrallSaw
Summary: The world of shinobi still exists in modern day Japan. They train and operate in the shadows, in secret. But their existence isn't a secret to everybody. Yugi, a journalist and leader of the Facts and Truths Group, knows of the shinobi world and wishes to bring it into the public eye. He goes to Japan with his camera for evidence, but has bitten off more than he can chew?
1. Prologue

**Well here's a story I though I would give a shot, Senran Kagura doesn't have many OC's stories, so I figured I would give it a spin, I do not own Senran Kagura, only my OC's.**

* * *

"We all have heard about ninjas and shinobi, while history books say they died off with their era, that might not be the case, according to the Facts and Truths Group, there is a secret society of shinobi who train in operate in the shadows in Japan, Yugi is a writer and editor for the FTG and he joins us now, Yugi, thank you joining us." The news anchor put him on camera.

"Thank you for having me." Yugi said

"So tell me about this supposed shinobi order in Japan."

"Well there are two different types of shinobi, the good shinobi, who fight for justice and righteousness, then there are evil shinobi, who do work for crooked businessman and politicians. The shi-" He was interrupted

"Look I read your piece and know about the good and evil. I want to know about the shinobi order."

"The shinobi order are the more powerful shinobi masters and the ones that call all that happens in the world of shinobi, they-"

"So basically a shadow government?" The anchors tone of voice gave Yugi the impression he didn't believe Yugi's words.

"You could say that."

"So you say in this piece that they train in places hidden in plain sight, explain."

"There is one good shinobi scho-"

"Oh, they even have schools, wow, well let us know what your conspiracy theory digs up, Yugi thank you for joining us.

Yugi got up from his seat in the studio and took his mic off and walked out of the studio.

"Should have seen that coming." he bought a drink from a vending machine and called a cab. After a decently long drive they pulled up to what looked like a small two story hotel. Yugi walked into the building, the Facts and Truths group is a News organization which is based in Austin, Texas. Yugi bought the hotel building when it went out of business. The ground level is where the group did all their writing, editing, and where Yugi would host his radio show.

"How did the interview go Yugi?" A young man wearing a white cowboy hat said sitting on a couch cleaning a Winchester rifle.

"About what you would expect it to be, Saizo." Yugi replied. Saizo was a friend of Yugi, he was once part of the world of shinobi Yugi wishes to unearth. He was once a shinobi student, but went into hiding in America.

"They didn't believe you did they?"

"Nope."

"What do you hope to achieve by revealing the shinobi order to the world?

"If the shinobi order is a government like organization than it is just as prone to corruption or becoming tyrannical." Yugi explained. "Plus people have the right to know."

"Well you really don't really have much evidence, other than me being a former shinobi student."

"...Is Hanzo and Hebijo academy still where they were before?"

"As far as I know, yeah, but why?"

"I'm going to Japan to get proof." Yugi opened a cabinet and pulled out a Nikon camera.

"You're actually going to infiltrate the schools?"

"Yep."

"... I won't stop you Yugi, just be careful."

"I'm always careful." Yugi said as he pulled out a Colt 1911 from a drawer and loaded it. "Remember to finish the article on the fires in Tennessee."

"Will do, I'll send you it when I finish for editing."

"Good."

 **Next day FTG airfield**

The Facts and Truths group bought a stretch of land and made it into an airfield to use for their personal plane to get to other countries.

"Hey Yugi, you need to get somewhere?" The FTG's pilot, Sharpe asked

"Need to go to Japan." Yugi answered

"Japan huh? Okay, I just fueled the plane." Sharpe hopped into the planes cockpit, which could carry four people. Yugi hopped into the copilots seat and the plane took off.

 **Japan**

Sharpe had landed the plane on a stretch of land not too far from Asakusa, the city Yugi was head to.

"I'll contact you when I need a pickup." Yugi said.

"Copy." Sharpe said before taking off again.

"The shinobi order won't remain in the shadows for long."

* * *

 **Well there's the prologue, remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. On the Case

**This story takes place during the events of Senran Kagura Burst, Yugi is also 24 years old if anyone was wondering, enjoy.**

* * *

Yugi decided to stop at the shopping district first. He was at farthest eastern point of the area, most people would avoid it due to how shady it looked. Yugi had a round chambered into his pistol just in case.

"So he said it was around here." he found a door and opened it. It was a dark room where the only light came from the open doorway and a few lanterns. Yugi could see several swords and other weapons on the wall. There were several crates beneath the shelves.

"Close the door." a man wearing a dark grey hoodie and holding a cigarette said. "Don't want an unwanted audience." Yugi closed the door.

"I was told to come here in case I ever got involved with the world of shinobi." Yugi explained, the man seemed intrigued.

"...You not a shinobi are you?" he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"No, I'm just a journalist covering a story."

"I don't get customers who are non-shinobi, you must be very stupid or suicidal."

"Maybe I am, my brother told me about this place."

"Who's your brother?"

"Kamui, my name's Yugi."

"Oh, your Kamui's younger brother, my name is Kage, Kamui was a valued customer, anyway what are you looking for in particular?"

"I going to sneak into Hanzo or Hebijo Academy and get some photo evidence."

"You are definitely suicidal, but I got some things for you." Kage stood up and went to one of the crates in the room, after some searching, he pulled out some items. "Some flashbang grenades and a chameleon veil, cover yourself with this to blend in with your surroundings."

"Right... so what do I owe you?" Yugi asked

"I'd say 20,000 zeni." Fortunately Yugi had some zeni that Saizo had given him.

"Here." Yugi handed him the money. "Has the schools moved at all?"

"No, they're still where they've been."

"Okay, I better get some preparation done." Yugi said,

"The Black Market is open twenty four seven, thank you for your patronage." Kage lit another cigarette as Yugi exited.

Yugi settled into his hotel room, he knew he would have to hide his gun more carefully due to Japan's gun laws. He had three extra magazines and one in the gun, giving him 28 bullets if things got bad.

"I should've bought more." Yugi thought about his two targets, he knew Hebijo was completely dedicated to training shinobi, while Hanzo didn't have much shinobi presence other than the elites. "I guess I'll go for Hanzo Academy first."

 **Hanzo Academy**

"Kiriya sensei, should we be worried that people outside of Japan could learn about the existence of Japan?" Asuka, the elite leader asked

"Why would they know?" Their master questioned

"This is why?" Hibari pulled up a video on her cell phone, it was Yugi's interview he did the day before he went to Japan. Kiriya was quite puzzled someone outside of Japan and an everyday person knew of the shinobi activity.

"If it doesn't spread to far, this shouldn't be a problem." Kiriya answered

"Well it's number four on trending, but people are mostly disregarding it as another conspiracy theory." Ikaruga explained.

"It wouldn't be out of the question to keep an eye on this on the other hand." Kiriya had decided.

 **Next day**

Yugi has looked up Hanzo Academy's upcoming events since it was also a regular school. He learned that there was going to be an assembly. He decided to try and sneak in during the assembly. He loaded his pistol and gathered the recently purchased equipment.

 **Hanzo Academy**

Every student was gathered in the schools gym for the assembly, Yugu snapped a picture of the school building. He searched the hallways to try and find anything out of the ordinary, he soon found a hidden room, it was dim. He pushed against one side of the wall to reveal a secret doorway, Yugi snapped a photo of the open door. He pulled the hammer back on his gun and cautiously advanced inside.

"This must be their ninja room." Yugi said quietly, he took a several pictures.

 **The Assembly**

"Kiriya sensei, I sense someone's presence." Ikaruga said

"Me too." Kiriya replied

 **Hanzo Academy Ninja Room**

Yugi found a doorway on the left side of the room and opened up, he found a glass container that held a ninja scroll.

"Kamui's scroll..." Yugi snapped a photo before breaking the glass, he heard the doorway he used to get in open. He pulled out the chameleons veil and covered himself, the item did it's job and he was invisible to the naked eye. He had his gun ready to fire at anyone who would remove the veil.

The five elite shinobi of the school could see the door that held Kamui's scroll was open and the case was broken.

"Someone's here." Yagyu noticed that whoever was intruding wasn't concealing their presence.

"Keep your guard up." Ikaruga warned, they had their weapons ready and inspected the room. Yugi could hear footsteps get close and closer to him, he felt someone grip the veil. Yagyu had found the veil, as soon as she pulled it off, she was met with a bullet to the stomach. The sound caught everyone in the room's attention.

"Yagyu!" Hibari ran to her friend. Yugi made a mad dash to the door, he managed to snap a picture with the girls armed before tossing a flashbang at them. Yugi jumped out the first window he found. He made it to the front of the school before Asuka had intercepted him. He fired his remaining six shots, they were deflected by her wakizashi. He attempted to reload, but his gun was knocked out of his hand by a kunai.

"I won't let you through, not after what you did!" Asuka was visibly angry at Yugi for shooting Yagyu.

"Just let me through and you won't ever see me again!"

"Not a chance." Seeing she was about to attack, Yugi grabbed the kunai she threw at him earlier. Yugi turned to see her right in front of him, he received a cut across his forehead above his left eye. He tried to stab her with his kunai, but the difference is skill was evident, he was kicked away.

"Urgh..." Yugi barely managed to regain his footing, one hit from a shinobi would've immediately downed an average person, he wasn't handling the pain too well.

"This is for Yagyu." Asuka went at full speed at Yugi, he swung his kunai blindly at her and he managed to plunge it into her right arm, halting her long enough for Yugi to reclaim his pistol, he frantically raced to reload the gun. Asuka pulled out the kunai as Yugi had finished reloading, they would up with her wakizashi at Yugi's neck and his gun barrel at her forehead. Yugi felt another blade at his neck from behind.

"Drop your weapon, there's no escape." Ikaruga commanded. Yugi was about to comply until a bombshell landed by their feet, it detonated releasing a noxious gas. All four of them began coughing due to exposure to the gas, they all lost consciousness.

 **Hanzo Academy**

"How's Yagyu?" Asuka asked.

"She's alright, the bullet went clean through, so she'll recover faster than she would have otherwise." Kiriya replied

"He got away, someone threw a knockout bomb at us,and when we woke up he was gone." Katsuragi expected explained.

"Before we blacked out, he was carried away by a black robed person." Asuka said bandaging her arm. Unknown to them, there was a spherical spy drone hovering overhead that had been watching.

 **Elsewhere**

Yugi had woken up on top of a tall building. Who stood in front of him was a figure wearing a dark robe with a hood over his head. He grabbed his gun next to him and aimed it at the person standing in front of him.

"Who are you?!" Yugi shouted.

"...You've entered a dangerous world Yugi. " It was a man's voice "You lack the strength to take on that world, I would just go home if I were you."

"...Then what if I don't huh?"

"Then that is your choice, but you have been warned." he vanished with a smoke bomb.

"Wait, who are you!?" But he was already gone. "Great... now how do I get down from here?" He looked over the edge.

Yugi eventually found his way down on a fire escape, went back to his hotel room and locked the door. He went to pull out Kamui's scroll, but it was gone. He figured the Hanzo elites reclaimed it when he blacked out. Yugi looked at the photos he managed to take.

"Perfect, better get ready to visit Hebijo tomorrow." Yugi said

"I wouldn't worry about that." He heard a girls voice behind him. He turned around and fired his gun, no one was there, but the doors lock had been picked. "Too slow." Yugi was hit in the back of the head and his unconscious body fell to the floor.

* * *

 **Well took me awhile, but there you go. Remember to review and tell me what you think, I appreciate criticism if you have any, i think I may struggle with battle scenes, but I try my best. I don't think this will be updated as frequently as my other story, Sword Art Online: Hollowed Out.**


	3. The Offer

**Well new chapter for you, apologies if it took too long to update or the chapter isn't up to par.**

* * *

Hebijo had witnessed the ordeal Hanzo Academy had with Yugi through their surveillance drone. Suzune, a teacher at Hebijo sent Homura, the elite leader to find Yugi and bring him to them. She had plans for Yugi.

Yugi awoke tied to a chair in a dark room. His eyes adjusted and he could tell he was in a shinobi school.

"Great going Yugi." He said to himself.

"I see you're awake." Suzune approached him. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm guessing Hebijo." Yugi tried his best to free himself.

"That is correct, do you know why we brought you here?"

"I'm just a regular guy who knows about the secret world of ninjas and you want to silence me right?" Yugi wasn't making any progress freeing himself, but he did he manage to tip his chair over. "Damn it."

"We don't plan on killing you, we saw your actions at Hanzo Academy, no ordinary person could do that, we see potential in you. You help Hebijo against Hanzo, and we help you by giving you information and the skills to survive the world of shinobi... You may leave here, but I expect an answer by tomorrow night."

Yugi was escorted outside of the school and was left at the front gates.

"Here's these back." Suzune had tossed him his camera and gun before the gate closed.

"You asked for this Yugi." He berated himself, he checked his camera, almost everything was there. "Couldn't they have given me back my bullets?"

 **Houston Texas**

"Well thank you for tuning in to Facts and Truths week, you can tune in Saturday as we cover the weekend news. I'm Travis Burns and thank you again, signing off." Saizo had wrapped up the Facts and Truths Group's news show. Travis Burns was the name Saizo had given himself to better blend in. The FTG originally was just a news site on the internet, that changed when Saizo ran for Congress using his fake name. He wanted to help Yugi spread the word of the shinobi world by getting the U.S government to on alert. He lost with 46% of the vote. Saizo ran as a Republican because he thought Texas was a Republican state, but he didn't take into account his district being Democratic. Due to Saizo's popularity, the local news channel offered the FTG a one hour time slot in their news cycle which they accepted.

Saizo had went upstairs of the FTG building, which is where the living quarters were. Saizo was making himself some dinner when he felt someone was watching him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a steak knife, he soon had a team of five black dressed figures. They drew their swords, Saizo recognized them as R.E.D agents, or Renegade Elimination Division. The group was originally funded by Hebijo, but the organization became a group that hunted any renegade good or evil after Hebijo cut their funding. The squad leader attacked, Saizo was able to avoid the attack, but not as quickly due to lack of training, he could tell they were not elite shinobi level, he figured they were just scouts. He dodged a thrust and plunged his knife into their neck. He pulled out a gun from the dead R.E.D agents belt and shot the remaining dead.

"They found me... this isn't good."

 **Japan - Black Market**

Kage closed one of his crates and wrote down what was in it.

"Okay, halfway done." He threw away his cigarette, he heard someone draw a sword and he stood up and lit another cig. It appeared to be an assassin.

"Your selling unauthorized equipment Kage, surrender your merchandise or you're coming with me." she threatened.

"How about I make it worth your while, how about a fire sale." Kage flicked his cigarette at her, only for it explode where her face used to be. He pulled out his sword, "... First Hebijo and now Hanzo Academy? Give me a break." He said before cutting the dead intruders hand off.

Yugi made his way to the Black Market to see if they had any more ammunition for his gun. He noticed there was a metal barrel with a fire inside it, he thought it was strange since it wasn't cold at all. Yugi opened the door to the shop and entered.

"Ah, you survived." Kage said surprised

"Barely, do you have any magazines for a Colt 1911?" Yugi held out his empty pistol.

"Yeah, how many do you need?"

"I'll take seven." Kage brought him the magazines, each one loaded.

"Normally I would charge 75,000 zeni, but how about this, bring me some papers or photos from Hebijo next time you visit and you can use that as payment, deal?"

"...Done." Yugi collected the magazines and left the shop, he looked at his watch, "I should probably head back." Yugi made his way through the markets, when some girl bumped into him,

"Sorry, sorry, I should have been looking where you where I was going." she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, just be more careful." Yugi said as he kept walking but halted when he noticed his camera and phone were missing. "Hey, get back here you bitch!" Yugi was about to draw his gun but decided against it and chased her.

"Heh heh, it worked!" The thief said feeling accomplished, she turned around and saw Yugi wasn't too far behind her. "Oh crap!" She tried to pick up the pace. Yugi determined there wasn't any one where they were, so he pulled out his gun.

"Stop now or I will shoot you!" Yugi threatened, the thief picked up the pace in a panic, Yugi tried to fire a warning shot, he then realized he forgot to load it. He loaded a magazine into his pistol, but he looked away long enough for her to shake him off. Yugi tried to find the thief, but to know avail. "Damn it."

"Hey, Cameraman!" Yugi remembered hearing the same voice before he was knocked out and brought to Hebijo. He turned to see a tan girl who had long black hair in a ponytail and wore a red and black school uniform, he recognized it as a Hebijo Uniform. He came to the conclusion she was the one who brought him to Hebijo.

"You!" Yugi aimed his gun at her.

"Relax, I got these back for you." She held out his camera and phone, Yugi took them and checked his camera, everything was there. "This makes you the second person I've had to return stolen property to today."

"What does Hebijo want with me?"

"Suzune Sensei thinks you have potential, and she thinks you can be of help to us, how so I don't know." She answered. "Have you decided on Sensei's offer?"

"...So long as I can leave Japan in one piece once I finish whatever I'm doing, then I'll accept." Yugi said, he put away his gun.

"Then I guess that means we'll be working with me and the rest of the Hebijo elites tomorrow, my names Homura."

"Yugi."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good luck, you'll need it." Homura said before she left.

 **That evening**

He finished writing his article titled " _Exploration of the Shinobi Realm - First Edition"_ He was getting ready to go to sleep when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Yugi answered his phone.

" _Yugi, bad news, R.E.D's found me._

"You gotta be kidding me... so what now?" Yugi asked

" _I found a place in Fort Lauderdale, I'll send you the details later. So how did your scoping go?"_

"I got some photos of Hanzo Academy and their elites are probably hunting for my head. And to top that Hebijo wants to use me in whatever they're planning in exchange for giving me information, I don't know what I plan on doing yet, but I'll keep in touch." Yugi hung up and tossed his phone onto the couch. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **Well there's the chapter, remember to review and tell me what you think. I haven't updated this lately due to finishing up school, since I'm done now I have more free time. I think I might make errors in future since I realized I never took different time zones into account. I was also asked if I had any pairings in mind with Yugi, I have two different ones in mind, which one I'm not sure. I'll try to keep update time reasonable from here.**


End file.
